Seleção Natural
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: O,C,H,N,Ca, e outros elementos químicos formam o nosso corpo, parte da receita para criar um ser humano, e com o passar das décadas isso se tornou possível.Humanos criados geneticamente com habilidades 'animais', com as células chamadas de "Citophysis". os "Alfas, Betas e Omegas". Alfred é um Alfa que foi transferido a uma escola só de "Physis".Conhecendo um novo mundo.E Arthur. AU
1. Cap I - Nos meados de nossa história

**Ola a todos! Tudo bem?**

**Conforme havia dito, segue mais uma história da minha série "Vestibulando"**

**O foco dessa história são explicações e conceitos da biologia, principalmente da citologia - estudo das células - que também é uma matéria que tenho dificuldade.**

**O contrario no entanto de "Eletronegatividade", ela será um pouquinho mais interdisciplinar, abordando temas da Química, filosofia grega (o/), história e o "desenrolar das atualidades", logo verão ao que me refiro~**

**Isso, sem tirar o lado "caliente" das histórias com tema dos "Alfa, Betas e Omegas" para quem as conhece, fiquem tranquilos~**

**Só quero aproveitar esse tema que gosto tanto, e explorar melhor as explicações para desenvolve-los, por que das histórias que li até agora, as mesmas eram meio vagas sobre a espécie. **

**Muito bem! Se você não os conhece, são humanos com habilidades animais, como instinto de caça, audição aguçada, olfata impecável, instinto de procriação - o Estro (dicionário ~/o/) - se é que me entendem, bem presente nos Omegas.**

**Seeendo assim, não sei se a fic continuará como T, ou evoluirá para M...O que vocês acham? **

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo I - Nos meados de nossa história**

O, C, H, N, Ca, entre tantos outros elementos químicos que formam o nosso corpo, essa é parte da receita para criar um ser humano. Com o passar das décadas, isso se tornou possível. Humanos criados geneticamente, ainda mais perfeitos do que acreditavam ser, seguiam invejosos, no entanto, do poder da própria natureza, e dela passaram a copiar as células que chamavam de "cito**physis**", vindas de outros animais e incorporadas geneticamente ao homo sapiens sapiens, deram origem as raças denominadas Homo Physis ou Homo's "Alfas, Betas e Omegas" E como não podia faltar na história da humanidade por mais madura que se pense, tais mudanças acabam gerando uma grande guerra. A IV Grande guerra mundial.

A espécie humana, destroçada depois da III Guerra Mundial, devido a escassez de alimentos e constantes crises devido a incessantes catástrofes naturais, e revoluções, engrandeceu ainda mais suas ambições sob o projeto "Physis", para assim criar humanos que pudessem habitar áreas mais inóspitas da terra, mais sujeitas a desastres naturais.

A IV Guerra Mundial deu-se com a utilização dos Physis com fins de batalha, devido às habilidades mais afiadas de sobrevivência dos Alfas, a inteligência aguçada dos Betas, e a infalível capacidade de adaptação dos Omegas.

Mas muitos não aceitavam servirem apenas para fins militares, e outros tantos sujeitos até mesmo à escravidão e servidão. Começaram novas revoluções.

Muitos entraram na causa dos Physis, havendo nenhuma diferença de aparência entre um Homo A, B e Ω, de um homo sapiens sapiens, ficou absolutamente claro que o preconceito humano era abominavelmente sem limites, e não apenas restrito a aparências.

Os Physis eram humanos também, a unidade construtora de vida extraída e tão vilmente copiada da natureza, a célula diferencial, não mudaria ironicamente, a natureza do próprio ser humano...

Nos desprazeres humanos, em nada se diferenciavam, sabiam do egoísmo, do ódio, do desgosto, da solidão, da pobreza de espírito, da ignorância...E seus prazeres. Da esperança, da alegria, da felicidade, da beleza, da graça.

Do amor.

Depois de anos de levantes, conflitos e discursos, esta raça conheceu a maior das vitórias, e ao mesmo tempo, a mais atroz. A liberdade.

O velho costume de marcar a novo Homo com seu símbolo de raça, caiu em desuso, embora a segregação racial ainda exista. E sempre existira para esta, ou outra raça.

A única forma de diferenciar agora um A, B e Ω de um ser humano anterior, era seu cheiro, e seus documentos.

Cheiro só captado e codificado por outros Physis.

Aparentemente, são todos iguais, mesmo sendo todos tão diferentes...

Em pensar que tudo isso aconteceu em apenas cinquenta anos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_01 Setembro de 2053_

- Aaaalfred! Vai se atrasar! – Alertou uma voz com graça, de acento alemão.

- Já sei! Já sei! Já vou! – Pegou uma das torradas presentes em cima da mesa e saiu disparado da casa.

- EEEI! ESSA TORRADA ERA MINHA! – Ouviu o berro saindo da janela.

- Foi maaal Gilbo! Te vejo na nova escooola!

Estatura alta, pele vagamente morenada pelo sol, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Este é Alfred F. Jones. Pertencente a uma família adinherada e importante nos Estados Unidos, devido a isso sempre estudou, no que os seus pais gostavam de chamavam "Escolas de humanos normais", de Homo Sapiens Sapiens, como a grande maioria racista da população da terra era.

Porém, Alfred é um Homo Physis, um Alfa.

Engoliu seco, arrumando sua calça xadrez ao notar que estava aproximando-se da escola. Em sua vida, teve vagos contatos com humanos da sua raça... Isso até ir fazer um intercâmbio para França, com seu tio Francis. E este, cabeça aberta e visionária, sob debaixo dos panos conseguiu dar um jeito de instigar a curiosidade do rapaz americano, e convencê-lo às escondidas a ingressar numa instituição onde só havia dos seus.

E mesmo finalmente estando entre os iguais, sentia-se o mais diferente.

- ... Você vai ficar ai parado vendo o colégio até quando? Sabe, esta no meio do ca- Voltou-se, e deu de cara com o par de mais belas esmeraldas que qualquer que já vira nas coisas de sua mãe - ...Minho...

- Ah! Desculpa, eu sou novo aqui e- ...Ei!

Mas não houve resposta, o ser lançou apenas um olhar de desagrado ao recém chegado, e saiu a passo veloz, irritado.

Este era Arthur Kirkland, um Omega, o grupo mais menosprezado dos Homo Physis.

Mas isso, logo Alfred iria saber.

* * *

Ficou curtinho né? É mais a introdução mesmo.

Ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa história vai ter... Só espero que não seja muito grande.

Aaah! Se tem algum leitor de CdE por ai, eu já tenho o cap de S. Pedro pronto...Acontece que eu não gostei de como ele ficou...E estou tentando resolver, capaz de eu postar o cap do Brasil antes... Ainda não sei...


	2. Cap II – Biologicamente falando

Sem muito o que acrescentar, apenas...

Valeu **Gabriela** o/ bora estudar de forma criativa? XD/

E também, obrigado a **TiiaAllen** que esta seguindo esta fic!

Valeu gente =3

**Avisos - História, Biologia, e desfechos da atualidade.**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Biologicamente falando**

- ...Sendo assim, foi Menes, cerca de 3000 mil anos a. C que unificou o alto e baixo Egito. Por favor, anotem que isso é importante. Começou assim o que chamamos de "Antigo Império" a primeira de três partes em que dividimos a história do Egito antigo.

Alfred bocejou, observando ao redor que praticamente todos os alunos começavam a digitar em seus books, pegou o seu na bolsa de mal grado, sua caneta a par e ficou rabiscando sobre a tela computadorizada de seu caderno, para ao menos fingir que fazia algo, enquanto observava os outros alunos presentes na sala.

- ...Ele também foi o construtor da primeira barragem – Alegou o professor de pele morena e olhos algo finos, no que alguns exclamaram surpresos – Isso mesmo, há quase 7000 mil anos atrás. Se vocês prestarem atenção na lousa atrás de mim, a história do Egito remota do período Neolítico entrando na era dos metais o bronze, quando os povos ainda nômades originários da África foram se fixando ao longo do rio Nilo, o mesmo que, com suas intensas épocas de cheias auxiliam e dificultavam a vida na região. Logo, creio que não seja difícil para vocês imaginarem a admiração que este governante causou em seu povo, e que, mesmo séculos depois de sua morte as barragens que protegiam a capital Mênfis foram de vital importância na história deste Império.

Esticou-se mais, parando seu fingimento com sua caneta, e ocupando-se de observar as costas do homem loiro que encontrara assim que chegou às portas daquele colégio. Cabelos meio pálidos, uniforme bem ajustado...Sem falar que anotava absolutamente tudo que o professor dizia...Devia de ser um dos estudiooosos da sala, mal educado e grosseiro, mais nerd.

Não que Alfred não fosse meio nerd...Mas é que...

- Seu reinado foi tão marcante, que vários Faraós tentaram seguir sua imagem, pois Menes ficou conhecido como "O ser colocado na terra pelos Deuses para organizar e liderar seu povo". Reinou por 62 anos, até ser morto por um Hipopótamo durante uma caçada...

Vários riram pelo comentários, muitos achando que devia ser brincadeira

- Atropelado por um Hipopótamos no Egito! - Riu alguém com graça do outro lado da sala.

O professor, no entanto, parecia calmo apesar de tudo, até seu olhar encontrar-se com o evidentemente distraído estadunidense.

- Sr...Jones... – Anunciou sem nem mesmo conferir o nome em sua carteira – Vejo que se mostra demasiado interessado... Diga-me, por que os egípcios não precisavam de estradas...?

Porém, antes que o desconsertado loiro pudesse der uma segunda gaguejada sem saber a resposta, e sem notar uma ansiosa mão asiática que erguia-se atrás de si, todos ouviram o cantar que terminava a aula, e mesmo com a expressão de vitória pulando de sua cadeira tendo sido salvo pelo gongo, o professor seguiu com sua expressão inalterada.

- Muito bem, na próxima aula vamos o Faraó Djoser, como eram os trabalhadores do Egito e a construção das tumbas chamadas Mastávas, antes das primeiras pirâmides que conhecemos. Os vejo na próxima semana. – Explicou simplesmente embora a sala encontra-se num verdadeiro tumulto de recolha de matérias e múrmuros alegres. Al não pode deixar de notar que o "Loiro-palha" era um dos que seguia prestando atenção e anotando cada detalhe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então Mon amour~ Como esta sendo seu primeiro dia de aulas~?

Estavam num grande refeitório sem teto, em uma das mesas que batia algo de sol, Alfred, e seu tio francês.

- Uma chatice! O que há com essa grade?! 1º tempo "Império Egípcio" 2º tempo "Civilização grega", 3º "Normas e conceitos linguísticos"! Que tipo de escola Physis é esta tio?! E isso numa segunda-feira!

- Primeiro de tudo – Alegou o francês sombreando o olhar – JAMAIS me chame de "tio" aqui. Sou um aluno, e professor substituto de "Revoluções" mas não seu tio. Chame-me apenas de Francis. Segundo, nada, é uma escola normal. Você não tinha esse tipo de matéria?

- Hunf – Bufou pelo comentário "tio", e seguiu ainda de mal grado - ...Sim...Mas nada tão..."Teórico"...Achei que teria aulas de luta! De caça! Aaah! Ou de batalha!

Embora parecesse muito animado, Francis o observava com as sobrancelhas algo erguidas denotando preocupação. Suspirou longa e profundamente, lembrando-se no ambiente que esse americano fora criado.

- Al...Sei que...A imagem que você tem dos Physis é algo deturpada...Não te culpo, sei BEM quem são seus pais... Mas, as coisas não são como você imagina, não somos menos humanos que os demais. E não há por que termos que ser educados apenas para fins de conflitos e guerras. É justamente esse o lema desta Instituto. "Sabemos de onde viemos, e com tal, aonde vamos ", fica mas bonito em latim, mas...

Alfred bufou, novamente, desinteressado e Francis percebeu que não seria tão fácil como pensava...

- Ei! Frans! Al! – Ambos viraram-se para ver como um homem alto, de cabelos estranhamente brancos e olhos vermelhos aproximava-se, junto a outro algo moreno de ares alegres e olhos verdes – Já esta molestando seu parente Fran? Sabia que nem seu próprio sangue deixaria escapar!

- Hola! – Exclamou o outro homem, de sotaque espanhol – Un gusto conocerte!

- Não seja bobo Gilbo, apenas estava questionando o primeiros tempos do garoto, ola Tonio, Al, este é Tonio, é um...Velho amigo meu – Olhou com certa malícia o moreno que apenas sorriu – Ano passado também substituía algumas aulas, mas este ano parece demasiado decidido em conquistar seu amor platônico para preocupar-se com dar aulas~ Aaah, l'amour~

- Francis! – Repreendeu o espanhol ruborizando-se levemente, mas sem deixar de sorrir, ou parecer realmente irritado pelo comentário – E não é meu amor platônico! Sei que meu Lovi me ama! Ele só não o percebeu ainda!

- Você pretende caça-lo ou algo do tipo? – Questionou alegre o americano.

Silêncio. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara o sorriso sumiu do rosto do recém-conhecido, que virou para si com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- ...Que disse?

- Aaah! Tonio mas como andas Lovi hã? – Meteu-se Francis notando o perigo – Como anda o desenrolar de seu amour~?

- ...Anda bem... E o que você quer dizer com caçá-lo...? – Insistiu.

- Toonio! Tem certeza que não planeja dar aulas esse ano?! Soube que entraram várias estrangeiras lindas e- Tentava mudar de assunto também Gilbo.

- Caça-lo ué. Ofícios da raça, dever ser um ômega não é? Então.

Tanto Francis quanto o alemão Gilbert bateram contra a testa pelo comentário atroz.

- ...Ofícios da raça...Dizes...

- Tonio, por favor, lembra o que te disse... Ele foi criado por gente de mente pequena, não sabe que nós não somos assim tão diferentes dos demais!

- Eu confirmo isso Tonio! Morando com ele dá pra ver que é boa pessoa! Só é idiota!

- Ei!

- Crío... – Seguiu o espanhol estando agora de frente para Alfred - ...De que raça você crê que eu sou...?

- Bem...Um... Physis como todos aqui... – Começava a mostrar-se nervoso.

- Não. Dentro disso, qual das três raças acha que eu sou – Dizia já em tom cortante enquanto os outros dois discutiam o que podiam fazer.

- Beeem... Hmmm... – Era absolutamente PÉSSIMO em distinguir cheiros, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que isso era errado e coisa de gente "Animalesca", então sua casa sempre foi permeada de cheiros fortes para confundir e inutilizar seu olfato aguçado. – Acho que...Um...Homo Beta...

Beta era o mais fácil de chutar, ficava entre as características de um Alfa e um Omega. E nenhum dos dois iria se incomodar com a confusão, afinal, eram ditos como os mais espertos e inteligentes. Organizaram os levantes pela liberdade dos Physis, e eram sempre os responsáveis por negociações e assuntos delicados.

- ...E os dois? - Mas Antonio este espanhol, não parecia nada feliz com a resposta.

- ...Hã... Gilbo é um Alfa, com certeza. – Alegou fazendo-o sorrir com satisfação.

Alfa, o mais forte das três Subespécies de Homo Physis, eram mais rápidos, de maior resistência, sua natureza seguia bem o exemplo de "Macho alfa", geralmente tomavam a liderança, ou lutava por ela, também eram os mais violentes e menos pacientes. Sua história esta quase toda ligada às guerras e revoltas que de sua força aproveitaram-se, mas ainda assim destacavam-se entre os demais, e foram os primeiros a iniciar os levantes para mudarem de vida. A melhor das raças, segundo Al. Os heróis.

- ...E Francis...?

- Ah! Este é com certeza um Omega! Com essas suas frescuras e esse jeito fraco dele, sem ofensas tio! Fraco e incapaz, você sempre abaixava a cabeça quando minha mãe gritava contigo, além de choramingar que nem menininha! Hehe. Definitivamente só um Omega podia ser assim, fraco e dependente dessa forma-

Ômegas, foram os primeiros a serem escravizados. Apesar de resistência animal como as demais Subespécies, eram conhecidos por serem mais fracos, conhecidos por terem apenas um par por toda a vida, ser-lhe fiel e dependente, por que essa raça era conhecida principalmente por apresentar o "estro"...Uma "inspiração sexual", que os animais chamavam de "Ciclo", desenvolvido para casos extremos de que as grandes guerras avançassem para um estágio de grandes bombas. Uma forma de garantir que a raça humana iria desenvolver-se e seguir permeando o planeta com a sua vil existência.A principio a cetophysis era introduzida apenas em fetos femininos, mas como os mesmos gerados em laboratório eram difíceis de diferenciar dos masculinos, existiam exceções de Ômegas homens que também passavam por tais ciclos, que geralmente preferiam as mulheres Alfas ou mesmo homens, e que eram chamados racistamente de "Baixos Ômegas"

Uma vez por mês, ou a cada três meses, os Ômegas entravam em seu ciclo, e qualquer Alfa que sentisse seus feromônios, seu cheiro, poderia ser um parceiro em potencial. Nesses períodos os Ômegas isolavam-se e escondiam-se como uma fêmea que espera dar crias. Essa situação acabou por generaliza-los, como se sempre vivessem em situação de fragilidade e dependência com seu Alfa, ou Beta, que também poderia ser atraído se assim o Beta desejasse. Dentre os Physis, eram os que ainda pareciam mais distantes da liberdade plena.

E sem conseguir terminar seu raciocínio Alfred sentiu suas costas baterem com força na pedra de um pilar, e logo sua cabeça, e tudo começava a nublar em sua mente quando ouviu o gritinho do francês e vagamente viu os braços de Gilbert tentar afastar o espanhol de si, enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer pela recente ferida.

- Pois saiba cabrón, que eu sou o "Omega inútil" a que se refere como Francis! E ele é o Alfa, mais um bem melhor e diferente de escorias como você, CABRÓN RACISTA!

E tudo tornou-se negro ao sentir outro golpe em sua cabeça.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando acordou, estava em uma cama de lençóis brancos, num quarto de cortinas corridas.

- Oooh! Finalmente acordou que bom! – Exclamou um par de peitos. Não! Uma mulher...De grande...Res..Peito...Cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis. – Sr. Bonnefoy, seu amigo acordou.

- Merci chere~

Quando a mulher de...Grandes proporções saiu, Alfred sentou-se em seu lugar e viu Francis, que puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado.

- Na enfermaria. Belo primeiro dia o seu.

- ...O que aconteceu...? – Passou a mão em sua cabeça confusa, tentando focalizar melhor o branquíssimo ambiente.

Antes de o outro Alfa poder, no entanto, abrir a boca para responder...

- Você levou uma bela de uma suuuuurra de um "Omega fraquinho e dependente" HAHA! Acho que você tem que mudar seus conceitos heim americano! – Gilbert encostou-se à régua de gás enquanto fazia um estardalhaço da situação, nem notando os pedidos dos peit- enfermeira, para fazer silêncio.

- ...O que foi que eu fiz de errado?! – Começou a defender-se ao recordar tudo o que passou - Eu só disse a-

- A verdade...? Al...Foi por isso que eu insisti que você estudasse aqui...E por isso que ele te atacou. O que você pensa que é verdade é apenas um punhado de mentiras racistas que seus pais tentaram colocar na sua cabeça...Mas eu sei que você pode ser maior que tudo isso Alfred, você não é o espelho de seus pais, você deve aprender com os erros deles, e tornar-se alguém melhor que eles, e não suas cópias.

- Verdade, o mundo já tem suficientes idiotas de cabeça pequena para você ser mais um – Interrompeu Gilbo.

Jones não respondeu, sentindo-se irritado, enganado, e de certa forma humilhado...Tinha sido pego totalmente desprevenido

- ...Put* espanhol...

- Perdoe Antonio, por favor – Seguiu Francis observando por sobre os ombros de Alfred as pequenas frestas de luz que tentavam passar pelas cortinas - ...Você tocou num ponto bem delicado dele...Sabe, mesmo que seus pais tenham tentado tampar-te os olhos para o mundo... Você deve saber a difícil situação dos Ômegas, em muitos Países ainda são vistos como meros escravos e propriedade, muitos são até excluídos dos direitos humanos devido a sua..."Condição especial". Alegando que são entre nós...Os mais "animalescos"... Tratados como animais de estimação.

- ...Mas eu não disse nada disso a ele – Tornou a defender-se cruzando-se de braços. Sim, via alguma coisa na televisão, algo por cima na verdade, não eram assuntos realmente muito abordados pela mídia. Não davam audiência.

- ...Não, mas ele o entendeu assim. Quando você disse que eu era fraco e incapaz, eu não me ofendi. Eu prefiro ser visto fazendo amour, prefiro ser visto como um fraco romântico, do que um guerreiro ensanguentado, um herói de um feito vazio. Mas Tonio não é assim Mon Amour, ele já sentiu na pele o que é...Ser taxado como inferior, ele fugiu da escravidão quando pequeno, o trauma que possui é tão lacerado que influenciou de seu psicológico ao funcionamento de seu corpo. Ele até hoje é incapaz de passar pelo estro.

Alfred arregalou os olhos e voltou-se aos dois, Francis se mostrava sério, e mesmo Gilbert estava de cabeça baixa.

- Eu...Não sabia que isso...Era possível...

- Sim, mas é um caso extremo. O que também lhe restringe possibilidades de possuir um par, comumente Ômegas relacionam-se com alguém cedo. Ele, no entanto, apaixonou-se por outro Omega... Mas isso é outra história. O que eu quero te dizer Al, é para não tentar taxar ninguém antes de conhecê-lo, mesmo depois que você consiga usar realmente seu olfato e identificar a raça de cada um. Não faça isso, você pode muito mais do que isso.

Alfred não respondeu. Abaixando sua cabeça de forma pensativa, pensando em tudo que ouvira... Sobre seus pais... Sobre este novo mundo...O mesmo que sempre vivera...Mas que parecia totalmente diferente agora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Depois de levar uma bronca do seu novo professor de chinês que durou quase todo o tempo da aula de "Revoluções através dos séculos", Alfred chegou à classe, embora a aula já parecesse ter acabado, e o docente de "Civilização grega" discutia fervorosamente com o de Revoluções na porta da sala, atrapalhando a saída dos alunos do tempo anterior.

- Senhores, por favor, estão atrapalhando o início de minha aula. – Alfred imediatamente reconheceu a voz mal-humorada, e sobre o vão que os dois educadores faziam pode observar os cabelos palhas do homem grosseiro.

- ...Ei...Feliciano... – Chamou o gentil e simpático italiano que fora busca-lo na enfermaria, depois das críticas do professor Yao sobre sua "falsa doença mata 1ª aula" . Possuía cabelos castanhos cor de mel como seus olhos, e um pequeno fiozinho sobressaía quase como um cacho de sua franja. - ...Todos os alunos desse instituto dão aula também...?

- Pode me chamar de Feli! – Sorriu simpático – E não, só os alunos excepcionais. Alunos que estudaram aqui desde pequenos e destacaram-se numa matéria, ganham o direito de presta-la como um extra por alguns anos, para poderem leciona-la mais tarde.

-...Os caras aqui fazem faculdade desde pequenos?! – Exaltou-se quanto enfim Heracles de "Grega" e Sadiq de Revoluções finalmente saíram da frente da porta, embora...Seguissem discutindo.

- Ve~ Algo assim. Os professores são sempre "da casa".

Os dois alunos entraram, e sentaram-se um ao lado do outro no meio da sala.

- ...E também um jeito para que ninguém além de Physis lecionem aqui...?

- Hmm...Acho que isso também.

Jones ficou quieto por alguns instantes, algo estranho nele, pensando que... Talvez não conhecesse muito desse "outro mundo", mas um lugar como esse onde poucos entravam e precisavam de indicação para fazê-lo...Não era seu ideal de "igualitarismo" ou "liberdade", como Francis parecia querer dar a entender que era.

Todos esses pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça quando olhou para frente e viu o rosto do "Cabelo de palha"

- Sobrancelhas! – Exclamou assustando alguns, e quando viram o que Jones via, o professor, vários desataram a rir.

- SENHOR JONES! – Exclamou irritado, e Alfred não conseguia realmente sentir-se repreendido ou errado...Eram gigantes! Como a .Peito. Eram como duas gigantescas taturanas presas sobre... Um par de belos olhos esmeraldas. Sacudiu a cabeça com esses pensamentos. - ...E ESPERO QUE TENHA ENTENDIDO!

- ...Hã...?

E mais risadas.

O estadunidense estava a ponto de ser expulso da sala quando o benevolente, e trêmulo, Feliciano Vargas levantou a seu favor.

- S-senhor Kirkland, J-jones acabou de voltar da enfermaria...A-ainda deve estar algo...Desnorteado.

Mais algumas risadinhas, mas isso pareceu salvar Al, pois Kirkland o lançou um olhar irritado, antes de desvia-lo algo ruborizado... Raiva talvez...

Ou não.

- Tudo bem. Dessa vez passa. Mas "Sr" Jones, quero que você sente na última cadeira. Imediatamente!

O sotaque era claramente inglês, como o de seu pai, levantou resmungando depois de agradecer Feli, e sentou-se ao lado de um homem de cabelos espetados e sussurrava animado com outro rapaz loiro sem expressão.

- Muito bem. Agora chega de ruídos! Essa aula não é brincadeira, e talvez seja a aula mais importante de vocês, sem modéstia alguma. Sou Kirkland Arthur para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou companheiro de classe de alguns, mas exijo que enquanto esteja lecionando chamem-me de "Sr. Kirkland" fui claro Jones?!

-...O que aconteceu com o "Sr." Jones...

- FUI CLARO, Jones? – Reforçou.

- ...Foi sim senhor...

- ...Senhor...?

-...Foi sim, Sr. Kirkland...

- Ótimo. Sou responsável de administrar a matéria "Seleção Natural" e o estudo biológico da origem das espécies, teoria imposta por Charles Robert Darwin.

- ...E Alfred Russel Wallace...

- ...O que disse senhor Jones? – Arthur voltou novamente seu olhar zangado ao americano.

- Oooh! O "Sr" voltou! –Disse com sarcasmo, recebendo um olhar mortal do britânico - ...Eu disse que o naturalista inglês também chegou às conclusões de Darwing...

- É "Darwin" seu nome não é um verbo Sr. Jones – Mais algumas risadinhas – E devo lembra-lo que não. Os estudos tinham grandes semelhanças, mas Darwin chegou a suas conclusões quinze anos antes.

- ...Mas Alfred também merecia parte do prestígio... – Sentia-se falando em terceira pessoa.

- Não vou discutir méritos científicos com o Sr. Mas obrigado pela sua inútil interrupção. Como dizia...

Al olhou com extremo ódio para ser professor, era oficial...Odiava-o. Acabou, porém, recebendo uma palmatória de apoio do "cabelo de Sonic loiro" do seu lado, isso ao menos lhe alegrou um pouco.

- ... Para iniciarmos, alguns de vocês podem dizer-me o que inicialmente nos diferes da raça Homo Sapiens Sapiens? – Alguém levantou a mão fervorosamente, e Arthur sorriu para a pessoa – Sim, Sr. Honda.

- A Citophysis, "A célula da natureza" extraída de outros animais, assim realizando o desenvolvimento de sentidos mais aguçados, a intensificação dos instintos, e o desenvolver do órgão vomeronasal mais a semelhança dos primatas e outros mamíferos, fazendo com que suas proteínas típicas nos afetem, ao contrário do que ocorre com a raça Homo Sapiens Sapiens, cujas proteínas não causam efeito. Ou seja, tornamo-nos capazes de identificar outros de nossa raça pelo cheiro territorial, e... Hmm.. Nos tornamos suscetíveis ao... Ciclo estral... De ômegas.

-...Ah... – Soltou simplesmente Arthur, no que a sala observava pasmada do Asiático ao professor – Muito bem Sr. Honda, de fato...Uma explicação completa...

- ...Obrigado Ar-Sr. Kirkland... – Respondeu em baixa voz, algo envergonhado como se achasse que havia passado dos limites.

- ...Só tem gênios nessa escola?! – Sussurrou enforcado Alfred vendo com desesperação o oriental.

- Hehe, bem vindo ao meu mundo – O homem de cabelos arrepiados sorriu-lhe – Ola, sou Densen, prazer!

- Cale a boca Den, Arthur esta falando.

- Luuuukas~ se me der um beijinho eu-

TUM

- ... Sr. Bondevik...?

- Sinto muito Sr. Kirkland, Densen estava brincando com a cadeira e caiu – Alegou o homem sem expressão, embora fosse claro que o acidentado tinha levado um soco para cair.

- ... Como eu disse, as coisas aqui são complicaaadas~ - Sussurrou o homem que parecia ser nórdico, antes de levantar.

- ... Muito bem...Sigamos a aula então... Antes de falarmos sobre a Citophysis, lembrando a bela e sutil tradução do grego do Sr. Honda – Arthur fez um comprimento de cabeça ao exemplar aluno, que agradeceu ruborizando-se um tanto – Cito do grego significa "Célula", enquanto "Physis" pode ser traduzido de muitas formas, a partícula que compõe o mundo, tudo que nasce, desenvolve-se e remete a eternidade. Mas não quero prender-me em filosofia grega, apesar de tantos sentidos, a tradução mais comum, adaptada com o latim significa "Natureza", então uma forma de chamá-la seria de fato a "Célula da Natureza". Agora, antes de estudá-la a fundo, precisamos voltar antes de sua origem. Então, o que é uma célula...?

- Voltar beeeeeeem ao início ele quis dizer – Brincou Jones num sussurro fazendo Densen soltar uma risadinha maldosa.

- ... Jones, gostaria de explicar para a classe então.

- ...Hã... – O nórdico agora ria com mais graça, recebendo um chute do estadunidense, e para evitar represaria acabou levantando-se, ficando de frente para o ventilador. - ...Well...Very well...

- I can speak english, please continue

- Hãaaa...É algo...Bem pequeno...Que constitui nosso...Corpo...? – Trocava o peso de um pé para o outro, saindo e entrando na frente do ventilador sem hélices. – Beeem pequeno...O menor...E tem vários deles!

Algo nesse ato parecia incomodar imensamente Arthur que deu alguns passos para trás como tentando escapar do vento que vinha das costas de Alfred.

- Sente-se Jones – Disse algo ríspido, com uma expressão quase como estivesse enjoado. Honda, o oriental, observou-o tempo que o resto da classe soltava risadinhas.

Al não hesitou voltando a seu lugar olhando de mal grado para seu professor.

- ...Então, Jones continue a dizer-nos a relação entre Átomos e Células.

- ...Hã...?

-..."Hã" e seu péssimo inglês é tudo que sabe dizer.

- Não _**senhor Kirkland**_ – Disse forçando os dentes, sentindo seus sentidos arrepiarem com o nervoso, e algo pareceu alertar seus colegas, pois todos pararam de rir e começaram a observa-lo apreensivos. - ... O senhor tinha perguntado "O que é uma célula" e não-

- Mas foi você que incluiu o átomo na história Jones, você mesmo disse... "O menor que constituí o nosso corpo"

- ...Mas eu não queria falar de Átomos, o senhor me perguntou sobre células...

- Entãao, devo partir do pressuposto que o senhor não sabe responder a minha pergunta.

A tensão dos alunos podia ser cortada com uma faca, e todos olhavam nervosos de Jones à Kirkland. Alfred não sabia o por que... Estava nervoso, com ódio daquele maldito e tirano professor...Mas não estava fazendo nada, mal deixava isso mostrar-se em sua expressão...

Notou, no entanto, que alguns tantos alunos da sala estavam erguendo os ombros, como quem esta a ponto de espreguiçar-se.

Ou como um animal que tentava parecer maior.

Alguns que o estavam fazendo, posicionavam-se de frente a outro aluno, como era o caso de um loiro que tampou totalmente sua visão de Feliciano.

Não estava entendo nada... Não dissera, ou fizera nada demais.

Arthur parecia o mais incomodado da situação.

- ...Eu não senhor...

Kirkland fechou os olhos alguns instantes antes de continuar.

- Átomos compõe a matéria Jones. Nós somos compostos de matéria vivas. Células _**são**_ a menor porção de _**matéria**_ viva – Abriu os olhos e pegou o que pareceu ser uma caneta antiga e foi até a lousa.

- ENTÂO! O QUE EU DISSE?! E vai escrever na lousa ainda por cima! Com a mão! Quem faz isso hoje em dia... – Resmungou o estadunidense acalmando-se um pouco, e melhorando o clima da sala.

- Sim Jones, e você não especificou no "Menor de que" estava faalndo, se tivesse dito "O menor da matéria viva" e não só "O meeenor de todos" estaria certo. E vou desenhar por que mentes como a sua precisam de muuuita ilustração para entender.

E o pior era que Arthur desenhava bem, fez primeiro um átomo, uma seta, vários átomos, uma seta, uma bola estranha, e finalmente uma célula.

- Como podem analisar no quadro classe, na minha aula não gosto que tenham a cabeça fechada, gosto que pensem no tudo, como um todo. – A vontade de Jones era sair da sala neste exato momento, e xingar seu TIO Francis pela put* ideia de inscrevê-lo nessa porcaria de instituto! - Átomos compõe a matéria, quando os átomos se unem com outros átomos numa ligação covalente, onde eles trocam um número limitado de elétrons entre si.

- Como um casamento! – Comentou uma mulher de cabelos loiros opacos entusiasmada, assustadoramente entusiasmada.

- ...É Sra. Arlovskaya... Como um casamento que ambos os cônjuges possuem a mesma renda para dividir entre eles... Então... Ehem... – Seguiu ignorando um outro homem alto que nada sigilosamente abandonou a aula, sendo quase imediatamente seguido pela mulher anterior - ..Como dizia, nessa ligação covalente, formam-se as substancias, no caso as organelas, de termos latinizados significa "Pequenos órgãos" e assim mesmo, são como os órgãos internos das células, cada um responsável por uma função em prol do todo, e é dessa forma os átomos ao longo do processo químico formam células, células em comum destinadas a uma mesma função, formam os tecidos, que por sua vez constituem os nossos órgãos, cada qual divido entre os sistemas de nosso organismo...E...O que vocês estão esperando? Anotem!

Foram minutos e mais minutos tortuosos para Jones, e Densen que até mesmo pensou que seria uma nova amizade sua saiu sem nem ao menos cruzar-lhe o olhar... Igual que Feliciano...Arrastado pela muralha loira.

Respirou longa e profundamente, era quase o último a sair da sala, com exceção de moreno de olhos verdes, que estava arrumando a bagunça que fizera em sua mesa durante a aula, o asiático e o próprio professor.

Estava de péssimo humor, odiava esse instituto, odiava esse professor, odiava seu put* tio. Saiu batendo o pé lançando um último olhar de remorso ao professor.

E então...Algo aconteceu. Arthur o olhou profundamente, como se estivesse esquecido onde estava por alguns instantes, viu seus ombros abaixarem-se e arquear a coluna para trás, mantendo sempre contato visual... Alguma coisa começou a borbulhar dentro de Alfred, algo dentro dele dizia para aproximar-se de Kirkland, levá-lo para outro lugar sem ninguém...Apenas os dois, e isso apenas piorou quando o mesmo inclinou sutilmente a cabeça, possibilitando ver mais de seu branco pescoço.

Jones não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, e quando seu nariz começou a arder desapareceu da sala a passos rápidos.

- ...Arthur...?

O britânico deu um salto, como se tivesse de um pulo retornado à realidade, voltando-se assustado para o asiático, que o observava boquiaberto. O moreno saiu assobiando da sala sem notar NADA, deixando ambos sozinhos.

- ...Arthur...Você estava...?

- Não! Eu não! – defendeu-se angustiado – Essa aula foi um desastre Kiku! Sabia que VOCÊ devia seguir a lecioná-la, não eu...!

- ...Deu tudo certo, você só...Estava muito nervoso...Principalmente quanto ao Sr. Jones...

- N-não! Eu só!...Só... – O olhar penetrante do asiático o fez suspirar derrotado - ...É o cheiro dele...Me sufoca...Me... Aaah...Me confunde... Eu não sei...- Mordeu o lábio inferior.- Eu não sou do tipo vazio que guia-se apenas pelo instinto! M-mas...Eu...Realmente...

E se os olhos de Honda pudessem abrir mais de espanto, seria uma figura absolutamente cômica.

- Então...Você estava realmente ...Tentando atraí-lo para você...? Usou seus ferómonios?! – Tentou sentir algo no ar quando o inglês saiu xiando desesperado sala à fora abandonando todas as suas coisas - ...Oh...Kamisama... Arthur Kirkland achando um espécime compatível!

E um minuto depois, uma certa húngara havia recebido pelo menos dez mensagens sobre o ocorrido.

Do lado de fora.

Alfred pegou repentinamente o moreno desatento pelos ombros.

- O que se pode fazer quando você descobre que o mundo está errado sobre quase tudo, e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo?!

O sulista, no entanto, não pareceu abalado ou assustado com o desabafo.

- Eu sou sul-americano amigo, isso lá acontece o tempo todo – De um sorrizinho e saiu, deixando o angustiado estadunidense sozinho.

Segundos depois, saiu correndo atrás de Francis para tentar quebrar-lhe um dente.

Era oficialmente, o pior primeiro dia de aula de todos.

* * *

É isso gente! Espero que tenham gostado =3  
Como eu estudo biologia as quintas feiras, provavelmente vou atualizar este estória entre quinta e sexta.

Nos lemos! Agora bora dormir que amanhã trabalho XDDD


	3. Cap III – Uma questão de natalidade

**Ola Sasha o/**

Muito obrigado *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Toni fez ele acordar, e o choque dessa nova escola vai ajuda-lo muito. Os latinos vão ter aparições soltas, geralmente cômicas. E Aaah~ que booom que ajudou! Sério! *-* o melhor é que você não é a primeira a me dizer isso~ Tão bom~

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que goste desse capítulo também =] Nos lemos!

**Sem muito mais o que acrescentar, apenas...**

Matérias presentes: Química, "desfechos da atualidade" e biologia.

* * *

**Capítulo III – Uma questão de natalidade**

_- Antes de tudo, a célula não simplesmente nasce. Ela multiplica-se._

A voz daquele infame professor da matéria insuportável não saia de sua cabeça...Como também os gestos que ele fizera ao fim de sua primeira aula...

Talvez, o que eu sentira na hora fosse algo relacionado com seu instinto...Não comentou isso com Gilbo ou mesmo Francis...Por que...Sinceramente não sabia explicar o que acontecera...

O pior era que desde aquela aula, aluno nenhum mais vinha falar com ele... Talvez discordar de um professor fosse um tabu repugnável naquele instituto...

- ...Boa tarde... – Levantou a cabeça desanimado com os parâmetros que tudo aquilo estava levando, encontrando-se com o olhar do asiático sabe-tudo da primeira aula - ...Posso sentar-me ao seu lado...?

- Se não estiver com receios de ser mordido – Ironizou, achando que isso soava como uma brincadeira.

O japonês o encarou por alguns instantes, meio incerto, mas ainda assim sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Chamo-me Honda Kiku, prazer Jones F Alfred,... Eu soube algumas coisas sobre você ... – Começou, embora um "Eu estive investigando sua vida amigo" seria mais verdadeiro - ... Você não conviveu muito com Physis, verdade...?

- ...Hmmm...É...Pelo jeito as fofocas se espalham rápido aqui também – Resmungou, seguindo a comer essa comida que soava tão estranha, e ao mesmo tempo, deliciosa.

- ...Quase, mas eu assumo então que você não entenda muito sobre...Secreção...

- ...Oi...?

- ...Foi o que eu imaginei... Acontece que...Na aula do , você liberou um odor perigoso e irritado, como se realmente fosse ataca-lo. Sua secreção assustou boa parte da sala, vi que você ficou confuso quando isso aconteceu.

- Eu o que?! Nãaao! Eu não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se irritado pela acusação animalesca do outro, que mal conhecia.

- ...Você esta fazendo de novo...- Seguiu o oriental calmo, porém com expressão atenta – Você se enerva, e suas células produzem uma secreção diferente e você exala pelo suar, tentando afastar os demais, ou mesmo intimida-los

- Você diz que eu sou tipo um gambá fedorento?!

O moreno observou com sua expressão neutra o americano, logo suspirou.

- ...Não é à toa que Ludwig-san orientou Feliciano a ficar longe de você, definitivamente não sabe se controlar...E diz coisas muito idiotas e grosseiras...

- Olha aqui! Eu estava quieto, e comendo tranquilo até você chegar e ficar me analisando! – Vociferou e novamente as pessoas das mesas mais próximas começaram a afastar-se – Droga!

- Vê? É isso que acontece. Enquanto você não souber se controlar, as pessoas vão continuar afastando-se.

- ...Você não se afastou...

- Por que eu sei que era um alarme falso – Sorriu minimamente – Você parece os Alfas primários, os primeiros existentes, também possuíam grande dificuldade em controlar-se, mas isso acabou gerando guerras. Espero que você não seja tão incontrolável assim.

Alfred estava começando a sentir-se verdadeiramente ofendido, estava ali, comendo tranquilamente, e lamentando-se que Francis dissera que demoraria alguns meses para arrumar a papelada de documentação necessária para que saísse desse maldito instituto, que já odiava mesmo depois de uma semana, e voltar a um normal com...

"Pessoas normais"

- ..O que eu tenho que fazer para você ir embora e deixar-me em paz...?

- Deixar eu te ajudar. Eu me interessei por você, domesticá-lo parece um desafio interessante.

- Domesticar-me?! – Exaltou

- É você mesmo que se refere a todos nós como animais comuns, então, vou usar o termo para animais comuns, para um humano eu usaria _**Aprender a controlar-se**_ mas para ti, apenas _**Domesticar**_ já é adequado.

- Se você pensa que eu vou te deixar colocar-me uma coleira, ou algo parecido, está muito enganado!

- ...Impressionante Jonas, você realmente nós vê como animais irracionais... O que é realmente triste... Afinal, você é um de nós – Levantou-se e saiu. Sem dizer mais nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então, de acordo com o Diagrama de Linus, não, não é o personagem da mantinha daquele venho quadrinho...É o cientista Linus Pauling. Então, como eu dizia, serve para nos ajudar a dividir os elétrons de um átomo em suas respectivas camadas e sub níveis.

Aula de _química elementar, _ou_ química atômica, _ou qualquer outro nome que viesse à cabeça do professor. Seu nome era Vash e era suíço, e absolutamente mal humorado.

Jones estava sentado ao fundo da sala, afastado de todos, até o momento que a porta abriu-se.

- ... As camadas, os níveis, nos dizem onde estão os elétrons em relação ao núcleo e... O que quer Honda? – Questionou de mal grado o suíço vendo o recém-chegado – Você já passou na minha aula, não precisa mais vir aqui, ainda mais sem ser chamado.

- Eu estava batendo na porta, mas o senhor não atendia. Vim assistir mais algumas aulas, tenho um tempo livre e gostaria e rever esta matéria.

- Eu tinha esperança que quem batia ia acabar desistindo – Foi diretamente sincero com sua expressão de sempre – Sente-se de uma vez por todas e deixe de atrapalhar minha aula!

Sem mais, Honda dirigiu-se para sentar-se exatamente ao lado do estadunidense.

- ...Que faz aqui...?

- Eu disse que ia ajudá-lo.

- ...Como eu ia dizendo, a posição do elétron em relação ao núcleo é importante, pois quanto mais próximo esta dele, mais fraco o elétron é. Quando mais longe do núcleo, mais forte. Então, o soldado que fica ao final do campo de batalha, é um inútil, e aquele que esta à frente de sua tropa disposto a atirar e morrer por sua causa,é esse que vale a pena você lutar! E com o calor da batalha e a eletricidade da tensão e do nervosismo, da mesma forma que você estimula um elétron, você estimula um guerreiro a saltar por cima das trincheiras e chegar até o inimigo! Esses são os saltos quânticos que dão os elétrons depois de serem estimulados, para assim alcançarem outras camadas e terem mais energia, serem mais fortes. Alguma pergunta?

Todos observavam boquiabertos o professor, inclusive Jones, e Honda parecia já estar acostumado o suficiente com essa situação como para estranhar. Mais certo alemão tinha lágrimas nos olhos pela beleza da explicação em si.

- Muito bem, então os níveis tratam-se da relação de distancia que um soldado esta de sua base. Enquanto os subníveis referem-se à trajetória que este soldado faz ao redor de sua base para guarda-la. Apenas o primeiro subnível é oval, como o movimento dos planetas, e os outros são todos circulares.

- ...Ele é sempre assim...?

- Sempre, participou de muitas guerras, é um Alfa veterano. Dizem que isso afetou um pouco a cabeça dele.

- FELICIANO! O que um átomo tem que possuir para atrair elétrons-soldados de outros átomos?!

- VE! E-eu n-não sei senhor.!

-... Um pouco?! Apenas um pouco?!

- Bem...Ninguém nunca se habilitou a realizar um teste psicológico com ele...Então...

- ...Ah...

- Mas ele apenas berra, se exalta e dá exemplos estranhos. Não fica liberando secreções ameaçantes em ninguém.

- LUDWING!

Alfred lançou um olhar altamente irritado para o oriental.

- ..Até quando você vai me infernizar?!

-... Até você aprender – Esclarecer como se nada.

- Ele tem que ter uma eletronegatividade forte para atrair os elétrons de outro átomo para si e assim formar uma ligação química senhor!

- Muito bem! Então o átomo mais forte é aquele que possui a eletronegatividade maior, muito bem!

- ...O que você quer que eu faça então?! – Exclamou derrotado, e não era realmente muito necessário falar baixo nessa aula para não ser notado.

- Você consegue identificar as subespécies pelo cheiro?

- ...Hã...

- Sobre a força dos átomos discutiremos na próxima aula, agora. Da mesma forma que os níveis são divididos em letras de _**K à Q **_os subníveis também. Quem pode me dizer as letras que correspondem aos subníveis?!

- Você é um caso realmente muito difícil Jones – E Alfred por um instante podia jurar que viu um sorriso naqueles lábios – E vai dar-me mais trabalho do que pensei...

- Então por que você simplesmente não me deixa em paz?!

- ...Eu tenho meus motivos ...

O americano respirou longa e profundamente, bagunçando os cabelos de forma desesperada.

- JONES!

- O-oi...!

- Quais são as letras que representam os subníveis de energia de um átomo?!

-...Hã...

- ...São quatro Jones – Sussurrou o nipônico

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda!

- Então Jones, quais são?

- ...R...S...T...U? – Chutou.

- ...ESTA BRINCANDO ?! Os subníveis não são a sequência dos níveis Jones! Estão no intervalo entre eles!

- ...Então...

- S, p, d, f... – Sussurrou novamente o japonês – Mas diga isso na frase-

- S, p, d, f - Respondeu sem deixar o outro terminar de soprar a resposta.

- ERRADO! – Vários olharam confusos o professor, entre eles Jones – A resposta é **S** ão **P** atriotas **D** e **F** orça!

- ...Mas...Foi as letras que eu disse...

- Mas você não disse na frase! Fora da sala! AGORA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred F. Jones sentia que estava ao ponto de explodir, e ninguém mais definitivamente chegava perto dele por causa disso, sentou-se num canto afastado, cogitando a possibilidade de causar um escândalo na escola e assim por expulso... Seria muito mais rápido do que o caminho legal de seu tio.

- Que fazes aqui?! – Exaltou-se, e levantando o rosto encontrou-se com Kirkland Arthur, seu professor de Seleção Natural, e colega de classe. A uma boa distancia na verdade, quase gritou para que o americano pudesse ouvir.

- ...Será que nem ao menos ficar num canto quieto por cinco minutos eu posso agora?! – Sendo grosseiro logo nas primeiras palavras. Não estava de humor.

- ...Você devia estar em aula...- Arthur deu mais alguns passos para trás tentando ver um caminho para escapar dali.

- EU SEI! Mas tente dizer isso para o louco do Vash

- Aaaaah, professor Vash...Você não disse a frase exata que ele queria não é...? Isso acontece...Com bastante frequência até.

- ...Será que todos os professores aqui são loucos de pedra?!

- EI!

Levantou a cabeça, notando que o inglês estava bem mais distante do que quando chegou.

- ...Por que você esta se afastando...? Se eu estou exalando alguma coisa que não deveria, não é minha intenção! E eu não pretendia te machucar aquele dia!

- Ooh... – O inglês então notou de fato que o menor havia liberado um odor ameaçante... E mesmo este se sentia tão...bem - N-não. Q-quero dizer, sim você esta exalando, mas...

- Droga! Eu não sinto nada de diferente! Como podemos controlar algo que não conseguimos ver?!

O britânico abriu a boca para responder algumas vezes, mas nada disse, tentando segurar melhor os matériais em sua mão, e sentindo-se imobilizado.

Justamente por algo que não podia ver...E tampouco controlar...

Tudo isso por que esse maldito americano havia escolhido JUSTAMENTE seu lugar de estudos particular para sentar-se. Agora nunca mais poderia voltar ali sem...! Sentir-se assim...

O estadunidense levantou, o inglês deu um passo para trás.

- ...Eu nunca pensei que exalasse um cheiro ameaçante ou algo do gênero! – Aproximou-se mais – Sempre vive apenas com humanos normais, e eles não sentem essas coisas!

- Somos humanos normais! – E erroneamente, pelo sobressalto que se deu frente a ofensa, Arthur tropeçou em seus próprios pés e instintivamente o americano adiantou-se para evitar que o mais velho caísse no chão.

E folhas voaram por todos os lados.

Foram curtos instantes, mas Alfred sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por todo seu corpo, uma corrente de vários e vários ampères. Vindos diretamente de seu nariz e enviados com urgência até seu cérebro.

Tudo devido a um aroma doce, agradável, envolvente, mil vezes melhor do que tudo que já aspirou em toda sua vida, embriagante.

Era assim que se sentia um Physis? Na última semana andava tomando alguns remédios para que pudesse meio que 'reativar' seu olfato, tão prejudicado pelas fortes essências de sua casa, embora pela pouco diferença que andavam fazendo, Francis começava a desconfiar que talvez fosse necessário uma cirurgia de desobstrução...Então...Por que agora, de repente, conseguia farejar tal cheiro?

Que atiçava seus instintos...

E antes que pudesse sequer tocar a pele de Arthur, o mesmo num golpe de pânico, desviou-se, tomou apenas umas quantas folhas, e saiu desesperado dali, deixando para trás um confuso americano.

E dentre os documentos deixados para trás. Um livro.

"_Feromônios – A força que não podemos ver"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ...E as revoluções no início do século chamadas de **Primavera árabe**, acabaram por desencadear protestos e reivindicações em outros Países também, como os da America latina à partir do ano de 2013, desencadeados por Brasil e _**Argentina**_, na America do norte, por _**Estados Unidos e México**_, e o mais conhecido, o _**reflorescer chinês, **_em_** 2019. **_Cada um dos movimentos reivindicava objetivos diferentes, maior controle das contas públicas, maior liberdade de expressão, segurança pública, e direitos trabalhistas, respectivamente, e cada uma contribuiu ao seu modo para instigar outras revoluções menores, que acabaram, junto à crise econômica de 2020, chamada de **Crise dos Emergentes,** por servir de estopim para a III Guerra Mundial, mas nessa matéria nós manteremos às redias das revoluções, as **Grandes Guerras do Século XXI** vocês verão provavelmente com o professor Iván, mais para frente do ano. O que vocês precisam saber, e já vou adiantar a vocês, embora Sadiq possa ficar algo bravo por que isso vai ajudá-los com a prova surpresa que ele vai dar semana que vêm, a crise dos emergentes e a grande ameaça de uma guerra atômica, somados com as catástrofes dos anos subsequentes, foram o que alavancaram o projeto Physis, então, vocês já sabem por onde começar a estudar!

O sinal então tocou, e em meio de várias exclamações desesperadas do gênero "Prova?! Que prova?!" Antonio encerrou a aula, apagando a lousa projetada, e sentando-se em sua cadeira para verificar se algum aluno havia esquecido de autentificar sua assinatura e digital de presença.

- ...Hmmm...Antonio...? – Era um rapaz algo baixo, de cabelos castanhos, mesma cor de seus olhos, e um estranho fio que lhe sobressaía da franja. Era a cópia viva de Feliciano.

- Hmmm? Ah! Lovi! – Tirou os óculos que recém havia colocado para encerar a chamada da sala, desligando-o – Desculpa não ter te dado atenção especial cariño mio~ É que...Ser substituto do professor substituto me foi algo inesperado!

- Eu não queria algo assim bastardo! – Exclamou, e logo trocou o pé de posição, algo nervoso - ...Precisava falar com você...

- ...Só um momento Lovi, preciso terminar de revisar isso aqui, não sei quanto tempo Sadiq vai continuar no hospital depois da briga que teve com Heracles, e Francis ficara um tempo fora visitando o túmulo de sua mulher...Ai ai~ É muita coisa para o pobre espanhol aqui! – Mas seu sorriso logo morreu ao ver a expressão algo perturbada do menor - ...O que aconteceu...?

- Eu só vou dizer tudo de uma vez! Então é melhor que você escute! – Respirou longa e profundamente – Eu estou chegando ao meu ciclo! – Os olhos do espanhol pareciam que saltariam de seu rosto –...É só pra você saber...

Terminou, praticamente sem parar para respirar entre as palavras, e sem esperar resposta alguma soltou um agudo "chiguii!" e saiu apavorado da sala.

Antonio passou as mãos desesperado por entre os cabelos depois de cinco minutos tentando digerir esta informação bombástica...Seu ciclo estral! Como não havia se dado conta?! Por isso o italiano andava tão quieto, e tão pouco rabugento! Estava às vésperas do estro!

Mas o que mais o intrigava era...Por que havia concedido-lhe tão vital informação assim de graça, e do nada?!

Colocou novamente os óculos eletrônicos sem saber o que pensar... Ou fazer, até notar que recebera um e-mail de Feliciano.

_**Decidimos o nome da criança! Amanhã voltaremos à incubadora!**_

O espanhol lançou os óculos longe, não que estivesse infeliz pelo filho de Feli e Ludwig...Foram meses tentando combinar o cromossomo de ambos, Mas...

Para Lovino Vargas, ele era apenas um...Consolo...Até encontrar um Alfa, ou Beta de verdade e compatível...Cujos cromossomos pudessem ser combinados e dar a Lovino a mesma coisa que Ludwig deu a Feli...

...Sua própria família...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Se eu perguntasse a vocês... Como nascem os bebes... No âmbito natural da espécie. O que vocês me diriam...?

Vários soltaram risadinhas.

- Exatamente, e é essas brincadeirinhas e gestões estúpidos que eu simplesmente não aceito na minha aula! DENSEN! Fora da sala agora!

- Mas foi só uma brincadeira Scott!

- É SENHOR Kirkland para você! E saia de uma vez antes que eu jogue meus cigarros acesos na sua cabeça!

O homem, que Alfred logo descobriu ser dinamarquês, levantou-se de mal grado, resmungando algumas coisas em seu próprio idioma.

- ...O que aconteceu com Arthur...? – Questionou o americano vendo o homem alto, de cabelos cor de fogo, olhos tão verdes quanto o inglês, e uma expressão que faria até mesmo o professor Vash parecer um "Cara extremamente simpático e feliz".

- Eu não sei, a última vez que o vi, estava correndo para dentro de seu carro e saindo derrabando pelos portões como se sua vida dependesse disso...- Respondeu o japonês - ...Deve ter sido realmente de última hora, por que Scott odeia essa matéria mais do que tudo, embora seja especialista nela.

- ...Então...Eu acho que foi...Meio que minha culpa...- Honda Kiku, virou-se ao mais novo com expressão erguida – Mas eu juro que não fiz nada! Ele só...Tropeçou, e eu fui segurar e...Se eu estivesse exalando algum odor aquela hora eu avisei a ele que não era minha intenção!...Mas...Ainda assim ele fugiu...

E para o espanto do loiro, seu perturbante companheiro sorriu claramente, e satisfeito.

- ...Interessante...

Mas Al não teve oportunidade de questionar mais.

- Agora seus cães sarnentos, me chamo Kirkland Scott, e sim, sou irmão mais velho do put* engendro de coelho, Arthur. Só que o ***** professorzinho de vocês simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastros, muito menos avisar a ninguém. Então eu vim...Substituí-lo – Quase cuspiu essa última palavra com ódio - Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco que parte do conteúdo ele estava passando. Eu passo minha própria matéria. Então acessem todos nossa apostila por suas mesas na página 127. Reprodução humana. E não quero ouvir reclamações. Então, quantos de vocês aqui nasceram pelo meio natural? Sem frescuras ou comentários idiotas!

De 37 pessoas presentes na sala, 11 levantaram as mãos em silencio.

- Bem. Quantos nasceram de fecundação in vitro...?

7 levantaram a mão.

- Assumo que todos os outros 19 nasceram então pelo _**sistema de incubação...**_Vejamos, vocês são em 37. Então 19 vezes 100, 1900, dividido pelo total 37... 51,35%...Mais da metade da sala...Muito bem. E quantos de vocês tem pais que são Homo Sapiens Sapiens?

Apenas um aluno levantou a mão. E Jones logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito, recebendo o olhar surpreso de todos em cima, e Honda o observava com uma expressão de compreensão.

- ...Qual seu nome?

- ...Ah...Jones... ...Hmm...

- ...O senhor sabe o motivo que levou seus pais a quererem um filho Homo Physis...?

- Hmmm... – Achava que isso era pessoal demais, porém, sua pouca experiência com Kirkland's já o avisava que o melhor a fazer era simplesmente responder. - ...Minha mãe tem uma doença genética muito forte... E... A chance de passar para mim era quase cem...Então...

- E a Citophysis, seria imune a essa dita doença, e acabaria por eliminar suas células defeituosas. Quase um sistema imunológico penetrável. Interessante. Imagino que você venha de uma família importante demais para que sua mãe permitisse que outra mulher ovulasse você, que seria a forma mais convencional de resolver esta questão.

Jones não respondeu, e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver um prazer sádico no rosto do docente.

- ...São poucos que tomam tal decisão, a maioria que nasce por incubação é proveniente da vontade da mãe physis em não ter que carregar o feto em seu próprio corpo por nove, ou sete meses, dependendo da espécie, e não ser exposta a um longo período de fragilidade...Ou mesmo casais homosexuais. Eres uma raridade Jones – E soltou uma risadinha, que quase soava como deboche. – Creio que só duas pessoas nessa instituição sejam assim.

A classe que estava aos poucos se sumindo em murmúrios, colapsou com esta revelação.

Jones parecia querer ser tragado pela terra, sentado em sua cadeira, porém parou seus movimentos ao notar que o oriental sem expressão ao seu lado encarava Scott de mal grado.

- Então, intentos de Physis, as três formas de reprodução aqui citadas diferem-se entre si principalmente na fase da _**cariogamia. **_Como vocês parecem todos uns ratos covardes, e Artie deve ser um péssimo professor, eu não vou esperar que algum de vocês saiba o que é isso então-

- Cariogamia é a fusão dos núcleos gaméticos, no decorrer da fecundação. – Todos os olhares voltaram-se ao fundo da sala, onde Honda estava de pé, encarando respeitosamente o ruivo – Em outras palavras, os gaméticos, ou gametas masculino e feminino, mais conhecidos como espermatozoide e óvulo, encontram-se e seus núcleos se fundem tornando-se um só. Isso gera um Zigoto. Numa relação natural isso acontece normalmente e o zigoto começa a desenvolver-se por mitoses ao longo de algumas semanas, dando origem ao feto. Na fertilização in vitro, a mãe é preparada com medicamentos para desenvolver e preparar seu útero, e não é necessário contato físico com o parceiro, apenas o seu espermatozoide, ou o de um caso também quando o zigoto começa a dividir-se por mitose em laboratório, em torno de uma semana, ele pode ser transferido para a mãe, ou uma 'mãe substituta', uma barriga de aluguel. **Agora o terceiro caso**...Desenvolvido a pouco tempo, o zigoto desenvolve-se em meio a um útero criado artificialmente, chamado de incubadora. Que pode ser fixa em um laboratório, para os casos mais difíceis de fecundação, ou portátil, ao adquirir alguns meses. Assemelha-se a um ovo, com as paredes internas feitas de pele sintética para simular o corpo de uma mulher. Esta opção é usada majoritariamente por Homo Physis por seus fetos serem mais fortes e resistentes, em Homo Sapiens Sapiens ainda é um processo delicado, em que o feto pode apresentar problemas em sua formação... Por isso que... – Lançou um olhar rápido a Alfred, e em seguida continuou - ... É muito raro que um _**Não-Physis **_utilizem esse método...Mesmo inserindo a citophysis na fecundação, formando assim um feto Physis, os cromossomos dos pais podem não resistir a falta de um útero natural, e o feto jamais se desenvolveria...É realmente muito arriscado... E extremamente raro.

Scott, que ouvia tudo com atenção, sentado em sua cadeira, com as pernas apoiadas sem nenhum respeito sobre a mesa, aspirou profundamente a fumaça do cigarro que fumava nesses instantes.

- Muito bem Sr. Honda. Obrigado – Levantou-se, tomou o casaco de couro jogado num canto da mesa e colocou-o – Realmente obrigado por se oferecer em ser o professor dessa turma – Inspirou – Boa sorte.

A classe ficou se possível, ainda mais atônita. Observando boquiaberta da porta da sala ao japonês.

Kiku bateu a mão contra a própria testa.

- Maldição...Cai no joguinho dele...- Resmungou. - ...Devia ter imaginado...

- Veee~ Al, é verdade mesmo que seus pais são Sapiens Sapiens?! – Feliciano foi o primeiro a perguntar impressionado sob o olhar atendo de um loiro a seu lado.

- ...Hmmm...Sim...

- NOSSA! Mamma mia! Isso é surpreendente! Kiku me disse que você não conseguia controlar sua secreção de odores agressivos, mas eu não imaginava que era por isso!

Jones, que ao primeiro momento tomou o comentário como uma ofensa, quase caiu para trás quando metade da sala praticamente pulou em cima de si com uma enxurrada de perguntas e curiosidades, era como se repentinamente tivesse passado de criminoso à uma grande celebridade.

Ouviu vários comentários de apoio do gênero " Como você consegue coincidir os genes?" ou " Como conseguiu sobreviver cara?!" , muitos foram solidários dizendo que quando pequenos tinham dificuldade de controlar-se e adaptar-se com seus instintos e olfato também, e que não conseguiam sequer imaginar a dificuldade que seria estas atividade possuindo os genes Homo S.S.

Ao principio Alfred pareceu incomodo com a situação, mas logo foi soltando-se e começando a contar histórias de sua infância atrapalhada, como se tivesse mesmo nascido para ser o centro das atenções.

E na verdade, sempre o foi.

E no meio da multidão o estadunidense pode ver como Honda lhe lançou um sorriso cúmplice, saindo da sala e concedendo-lhe todas as glórias, no fim não seria necessário, nem possível, seguir com aquela aula.

E com apenas mais uma semana, Alfred F. Jones era o aluno mais popular daquele instituto.

* * *

Eu sei que a principio pode parecer não ter nada haver com a fic, mas como um meio de estudos, e aqui como um 'canal de comunicação' não posso deixar de perguntar...

Vocês andam acompanhando os protestos? O que acham deles?

Obrigado por ler até aqui!

Até breve o/


End file.
